


In Chocolate Veritas

by Memorycharm (tzy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hpvalensmut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzy/pseuds/Memorycharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George send a gift that loosens Ron's tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Chocolate Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for the hpvalensmut fest on LJ.

It was, not surprisingly, Fred and George's fault. 

They'd sent a large box of sweets, treats, and Wheezes to Ron for him to sample and share around. Ron, knowing the twins, had been very generous with the box's contents after dinner. Once a few brave souls tried the sweets with no ill effects, everyone had descended on the box in a frenzy, with cries of, "Look, Twisting Taffy! And Sparking Pops! Luscious Liquid Lollies!"

A box of Bertie Botts that seemed to contain only nasty-flavoured beans was the only sign that the twins had sent the gift. Everything else was sweet and delightful. Harry had two chocolate frogs and a lemon sword. Ron had five Chocolate Frogs before reaching in and finding the bottles. The chocolate bottles, to be specific. Small chocolates shaped like firewhisky bottles, all in a box marked _Powerfully Potent!_

"Think they've got real whisky in them?" Ron said, pulling the shiny paper off of one and discarding it. He'd bit down on the bottle neck and tipped his head back when Harry noticed the writing on the inside of the wrapper.

"Wait, Ron," he said, but it was too late.

"That's disgusting!" Ron said, spitting the liquid out and using his fingers to brush his tongue off. "Like... liquefied slugs, or something."

 _Va-va-voom!_ said the shiny bottle wrapper. _A Veritable Volcano of Verifiably Valid Verbiage!_ Harry's stomach sank. That couldn't be good. _An Explosion of Exciting and Exact Information!_ Terrible was the word for it, really. _Filled with a secret blend of Veritaserum and our own Verbal Compulsion potion, specially formulated to compel speech on only the MOST interesting topics. Sex! Exam answers! Deep secrets!_

"You're the best, Harry," Ron said. "I'd like to kiss you. On the mouth." 

As soon as he'd said it, Ron clapped a hand over his mouth and went red all over. A few of the other Gryffindors stopped eating and snickered.

Harry grabbed the remaining chocolate bottles. "They've got a potion in them. Makes you say silly things," he said to the room with a weak laugh.

"I've never kissed anyone, Harry. I want to kiss you," said Ron through his hand. His eyes looked like they were going to leap out of their sockets. 

"Go on, Harry, kiss him!" Seamus said, poking Dean on the arm and laughing. 

"Shut up," Harry said, tugging on Ron's sleeve. "Or I'll make you eat one." Seamus laughed again, but didn't say anything else.

Harry pulled Ron up the stairs and into the sixth year boys' dormitory. It was only a sweet; it would have to wear off soon. 

 

"I love you, Harry," Ron said, just before he collapsed on the bed. "Really, like, not just... not just 'cause you're m'bestfrien'... but really for real. Like, I think about you sometimes at night, when I'm going at it, y'know," he said, making a crude gesture. He looked like he was going to be sick. 

"Um, all right Ron," Harry said, blushing. "D'you think sleep would help? Like, when you wake up, everything will be back to normal?"

"I mean it. Every night, almost. Sometimes more. I think about your neck, right behind your ear, and how I'd like to lick you there. I wonder what it would be like to stroke your prick. I've looked, you know. In the showers. God, the wank I had after that. I--"

"Ron. Ah. Ron, maybe a sleeping draught?" But where would they get one of those, without going to the infirmary? Harry couldn't take him to Madam Pomfrey, not tonight. What if Ron woke up all better in the morning, and he'd been saying things to everyone in the infirmary? He'd be so embarrassed.

"Don' want to sleep. Need to tell you everything. I'd suck you, you know. If you wanted. I've thought about it. I want to suck you and watch your face when you come. I'd swallow it. I bet you taste good."

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it. He knew his face was bright red, and his glasses had little foggy spots on the lenses, right next to his nose. His damned cock was getting hard from Ron's words. He needed to get Ron to fall asleep, or he would _have_ to call Madam Pomfrey. 

Ron continued. "I'd do it right here, get down on my knees and pull it out." He'd stopped looking ill, and now looked as if he was going to cry. He wouldn't meet Harry's eyes, but he couldn't stop speaking. "It's always been you, Harry. Except for that time when it was Viktor Krum, for a while. And Hermione, sometimes. She's got tits now, d'you know? I'll bet they're soft and... squishy," he said. "Once, Neville. He's got soft lips... they'd be nice to kiss, probably..."

Harry had been thinking about fetching Hermione from the library to help, but shoved that idea in the rubbish bin as soon as Ron mentioned her tits. She wouldn't like that, and Ron would die if she knew he'd said it. "Look, Ron, maybe if you lie down, you'll get tired and fall asleep?" Was there a charm for it? Maybe they didn't need a potion. Harry wracked his brain for sleep charms. 

Ron nodded. He looked miserable, even as he went on about how attractive Harry's arse was. He kicked off his shoes and curled up on his bed, burying his face in his hands. "It's just so tight and perfect," he said, his words muffled by his hands. 

Harry pursed his lips and suppressed a groan. This was not right, him getting... excited by his best friend's words. Ron probably wouldn't talk to Harry for ages after it all wore off. 

Harry didn't know if he could bear Ron not talking to him. 

So when Ron said something about wanting to feel the weight of Harry's balls in his palm, that's when Harry kissed him.

 

He could have stuffed Ron's mouth with a Gryffindor tie, or sealed his mouth shut with a sticking charm, or hexed him with any number of spitting-up-nasty-things charms, but he didn't. He didn't think of those things until his mouth was pressed against Ron's, and then it was too late.

"Harry, Harry," Ron said, his rough, chapped lips scratching Harry's mouth. Ron's voice was dry and and hoarse, and he sounded like he wanted to laugh or cry, but wasn't sure which.

Harry had some vague idea about Ron not refusing to talk to him if Harry did something equally embarrassing, so he just kept on kissing Ron. Ron stopped saying Harry's name and just moaned incomprehensibly when Harry licked inside, touching the tips of their tongues together. Cho had opened her mouth a little, and licked Harry's bottom lip, when they'd kissed, but Harry had never put his tongue in someone's mouth, or had one in his till now.

Ron slid a hand behind Harry's neck, anchoring him in place, and opened his mouth wide, so their tongues slipped together, all wet and rough and slick in a way Harry hadn't even tried to imagine before. It was deep and taffy-thick; Harry didn't know when his tongue ended and Ron's began. 

Harry's arms--no, his entire body--felt heavy and warm. Blood rushed to fill his cock, and he wanted to press close to Ron, closer than they could with clothes on. 

That thought brought him short. _Naked?_ Did he want to... be naked with Ron? Harry pulled back and caught his breath.

"Want to touch you, stroke your cock," Ron muttered, dropping kisses along Harry's jawline. "Squeeze it. Lick it."

"Oh, God." Harry grabbed Ron's head and crushed their mouths together. He twisted his hands in Ron's shirt and pulled him closer. 

"Yes, Harry," Ron said between kisses. "Wanted this for so long. Since _summer_ ," he groaned, as if it were years, rather than months ago. He tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, dislodging Harry's glasses.

Harry pulled his glasses off and cast them aside, then--with only a slight hesitation--slid a hand under Ron's shirt, touching the warm skin there, brushing his palm over the line of hair that stretched from Ron's navel down to his-- his--

"Fuck, Harry, _please_ ," Ron said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling it lower. Harry wondered how much of what Ron was saying was still due to the sweet. His hand faltered at first, then cupped Ron's erection through his trousers. Ron groaned and whispered something about wanting to tear Harry's clothes off.

"Yeah, all right," Harry whispered back, glad they were too close together for Ron to see his blush. He wasn't sure what to make of Ron's declarations that he'd thought about this for some time. Hermione would say he was being thick and he should think this through before going in full-steam, but- but- Ron had his hands under Harry's shirt, and he said he wanted to lick and-- FUCK. Harry couldn't think properly. He just wanted less clothes and more Ron.

Ron pulled Harry's shirt off and then tugged his own over his head. He wrapped his arms around Harry, so their bare chests rubbed together. "Your skin feels so good," Ron murmured. "Want to see your cock." He ripped open Harry's flies and stuck a hand inside to stroke Harry through his y-fronts. "Want to suck you."

Harry lifted his hips and Ron pulled his y-fronts down. Harry's cock bobbed free, and Harry looked at Ron, worried. This wasn't like getting a stiffie in class, or the Quidditch changing rooms, where you had to be careful no one else saw. Ron _wanted_ to see, and do more than that.

Ron slid down quickly, like he was afraid Harry would change his mind if he didn't act fast. Changing his mind was the last thing Harry was going to do. Before he could register what Ron was doing, Ron had engulfed Harry's cock in his mouth.

Harry groaned. Ron slid his tongue around Harry's cock and sucked; it felt weird, and slick, and good, and better than Harry had imagined it could feel. Ron sucked him in deeply, then choked and backed off a bit. He licked sloppy circles around Harry's cockhead, and used his hand to slide Harry's foreskin up and down.

"Ron," Harry gasped, grabbing Ron's shoulder. "God, don't stop, don'tstop." Ron didn't stop. Harry's spine curled and his body twisted inward as he came. Harry had never come like that before. It seemed like it lasted for minutes, his body jerking rhythmically as his cock emptied into Ron's mouth.

Mostly into Ron's mouth, at least. Ron choked again, and some spilled down his chin and onto the bed. Ron rested his head on Harry's stomach and wiped his chin with his hand, then rubbed it on the blanket, all without looking up. 

It took a moment for Harry's breathing to even out, and for his body to stop shuddering with little aftershocks. Ron was quiet; maybe the sweet had worn off. "Ron?" Harry whispered, brushing his fingers through Ron's hair. 

"What?" Ron said, his voice muffled by Harry's stomach. He still didn't move or look up at Harry.

"Can I- um, do you want me to...." It was hard to speak after just coming in his best friend's mouth. The sweet _must_ have worn off; Harry wished it had lasted a little longer, so he wouldn't have to be the one talking now. "C'mere?"

Ron slowly lifted his face to look at Harry through squinted eyes. He was redder than Harry had ever seen him. He looked like he wanted to melt into the bed. "Do _you_ want? Uh, I mean, you don't have to."

"Um," Harry said, wrinkling his forehead. He wasn't sure he wanted to do as much as Ron had, but maybe he ought to. "Yeah. Uh, maybe, not all of it, at least not yet." His throat tightened. He hoped Ron wouldn't be put off or anything. 

"Not yet?" Ron said, finally opening his eyes fully to meet Harry's. "That's all right. That's fine, brilliant. What- whatever you want." He crawled up to lie next to Harry.

"What you want, too," Harry said, swallowing nervously. He pulled at Ron's flies and reached in, grasping Ron's cock. It wasn't all that different from his, really. Ron made a weird, high-pitched noise, and he closed his eyes. The angle was different, and it took a minute to get situated so Harry's wrist didn't hurt.

Harry thumbed Ron's slit, smearing the liquid there around. He fisted the head of Ron's cock, pulling the foreskin up to cover it, then back down. On impulse, he bent for a lick; it was bitter, but didn't really taste bad. It made Ron yelp, which was nice, too. 

He shifted closer to Ron, so his body was pressed against the length of Ron's, and then kissed Ron, deep like they had before. While they kissed, Harry stroked faster, going at it the way he liked. 

Ron's chest heaved in laboured breaths, and his kisses got wetter and sloppier. Harry tasted his own come on Ron's tongue, and it excited him. Ron whimpered and shook, and then his cock twitched and spurted into Harry's fist. Harry kept stroking until the last spurt.

They were quiet for several moments after. 

Harry finally broke the silence by whispering, "Won't be long till everyone comes up for bed." 

"Yeah. You should probably get in your bed," Ron whispered back. He didn't make any move to let Harry get up, however.

"Okay," Harry said. It was a few minutes more before he actually sat up to go. Ron rolled over, his back to Harry. Harry wiped his hand on the bed, then licked his fingers tentatively. "Uh. Next time, I want to try... what you did," he said, his voice cracking.

"Next time?" Ron asked, rolling over to look at Harry. "Yeah. Yeah!" He grinned and blushed and looked right in Harry's eyes; Harry's stomach tingled happily. 

Harry dimmed the light in the room and got into bed, curled up so he could look at Ron in his bed. It was weird, but nice, he thought. He doubted this was what the twins had had in mind when they sent the gift, but it was good, and he would take it. 

Just before he fell asleep, he chuckled and asked in a hoarse whisper, "How badly do you think Hermione would hex us if we gave her one of those sweets?"


End file.
